1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device for a trimmer, in particular, a trimmer such as a hedge trimmer, grass trimmer or the like. The trimmer has a working part, comprising a cutting tool and a drive, and further has a guide part with a guide rod that has a drive connection for connecting a drive motor to the drive of the working part. The working part is pivotable relative to the guide part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known trimmers, the working part has a reciprocating blade or a rotary blade. The working part is held by hand by means of a guide shaft wherein the guide shaft houses a drive connection in order to transmit the power of a drive motor onto the working part. In such a trimmer, it is expedient to angularly position the working part relative to the guide shaft for positional adaptation of the cutting tool to the topography of the area to be worked on provided with vegetation to be trimmed, for example, grass, lawn, or hedges.
For this purpose, the operating guide shaft and the working part are pivotably connected to one another so that the working part can be rotated relative to the guide shaft about a freely selectable angle. The pivoting mechanism is designed such that the working part can be pivoted also about an angle at which angle the working part is facing the operator.